


Two Lives

by orphan_account



Series: Lifetime [7]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wedding.<br/>Aoba's side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Lives

Our ceremony was quiet.

We didn't need much, we didn't want much either. It was only a month after he had proposed to me that beautiful october morning. Long enough to prepare for the ceremony, but quick enough to finally have it done, to make us official.

The air was chilly as I sat in front of him that morning in the living room, waiting quietly as he threaded my hair through the gaps in his fingers. He had wanted to get ready together, and I happily obliged. There were few things I enjoyed more than the feeling of Mink's fingers moving through my hair, now long enough to have even more done with it.

When he finally let me stand I glanced toward the mirror, noticing him stand behind me with the warmest expression on his face. As if he was quietly saying ' _My Bride_ ' with just his eyes.

_He loves me so much._

It wasn't just the work he had done that took my breath away.

"Okay, Okay my turn."

Pushing my way around him we switched positions, and it was my turn. With shaking hands I did as he had instructed me the day before. I was getting better at doing hair, but I still hadn't learned the trick to doing it quickly. Mink was always still patient with me though, no matter what I did.

Taking a few feathers I had picked special for him and the trinkets he usual wore tied in I made it work. Proud of what I had done for once I pushed him lightly to stand and there we stood in front of the mirror together, appreciating the work each other had done, and of the way we looked as a pair.

Exchanging quiet glances we nodded, kissing gently.

"I'll grab our coats."

"I'll get the rings."

Breaking we each found what we had been looking for, and reunited in the entrance. Handing Mink his part of my load I pocketed my own, then turned as he helped me into my poncho. I watched him as he put on his own jacket before we grabbed Rurakan and Ren and headed out into the bright morning sun.

Our breath appeared to us as we walked slowly through the snow, hand in hand. It was cold already, but I felt warm as we started toward the cliff where I had once found him.

We had decided it was the right place.

As we approached it we let go of one another, reaching the edge and watching over at the landscape below. It was still beautiful. But as I turned to Mink I knew nothing could be as beautiful as this, what we had.

"Are you ready?" My voice is a whisper, he nods.

Setting Ren down, I watch as Rurakan takes off from his shoulder, and we face one another.

_I'm nervous. This is it._

Biting my lip for just a moment he takes my hands, squeezing them, and I begin.

We had spent hours together, long hours into the nights memorizing and learning a language that I had only ever heard him speak. Now I understood a fair amount of it, but my nerves still ran high.

I didn't want to mess this up.

Speaking his native tongue, I pledged my life to him in front of the land. In front of him, in front of myself.

_Body and soul, I was his._

Gently, I slid my ring onto his finger.

He closed his eyes for just a moment, nodding quietly to me. Then opening his eyes again he spoke his own.

It was the same as when I had spoken, but every word still sent a chill through my spine. The emotion in his voice...he pledged his life to me, in front of everything.

_He was mine, body and soul._

I felt the smooth warm metal as he gently pushed his own ring onto my finger.

As he ended, a deep emotion filled his eyes, and the space between us suddenly felt like a chasm. Stepping forward I closed the space between us, sealing our ceremony with a kiss.

This was the man I had decided to spend the rest of my life with, and I don't think I could have chosen any better. No matter what had happened between us, the now we had found was worth so much. I would never let what we had gained go to waste, I wanted to cherish this forever. I would cherish this forever.

Finally, after what seemed like forever we let our lips part. Then we stood together, watching the valley from the comfort of each other's arms.

"One Journey," I heard him whisper.

"Two lives," I replied.


End file.
